Always
by roque872002
Summary: Written for Ship Day 2013 on GateWorld. Jack confesses his love to Sam before he thinks she's going to die. Three shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Always**

**Author: Roque872002**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sam/Jack**

**Summary: Written for Ship Day 2013 on GateWorld. ****Jack confesses his love to Sam before he thinks she's going to die. Three shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's notes: Prompt by majorsal on GateWorld. Part of the "ABC's made up episode" list. Thanks to Ikorni for looking over these.**

**Always**

Jack ran as fast as he could towards Sam. He had to get to her. And quickly.

He had caught the glimpse of another life sign on the ships computers before the system went down.

He turned the corner and sprinted towards the control room where she was trying to work through the interference that had already rendered their radios useless.

He could see her through the open door in front of him. She was crouched down examining the crystals in the bottom compartment of the tower.

"Carter!" He screamed as he raised his gun.

Whoever it was, was behind her. He could see the large shadow slowly advancing towards her, its presence undetected.

Sam looked up upon hearing her name. She saw the gun that was aimed just above her head and reached for her own.

A hand closed around her throat and pulled her to her feet. She watched as Jack lowered his gun through blurred vision. Black spots threatened to become larger. She couldn't breathe. Her fingers clawed at the hand around her throat.

"Let her go."

The only response from the man holding his Second captive was his other hand coming to rest on her stomach. Jack saw the large knife within the other man's grasp. He heard Sam continue to struggle to breathe. He saw her hands start to fail.

"Let her go," Jack repeated.

The captor raised his knife and gripped the hilt tighter in his hand.

"NO!" Jack screamed as the man plunged the long sharp knife into his Seconds stomach.

Jack ran to catch her as she fell, her captor disappearing back into the shadows once again.

Carefully he lay her on the floor, his hand firmly pressed to her wound. Blood seeped from the corners of her mouth as she coughed and tried to stay conscious.

"Carter," he breathed as he watched the life seep out of her.

"Sir," she managed to choke out, the light in her eyes fading.

"Hold on Carter, you're gonna make it," he lied as he applied more pressure. She tried to shake her head.

"Sir," she breathed as her eyes started to close, her head tilting towards the floor.

"No," he told her as he gripped her chin in his free hand and made her look at him again. He could tell she was fading, the fight had left her eyes. "You are NOT going to die. I'm not letting you. Carter," he paused. "I love you."

He thought he saw her smile before her eyes closed but he couldn't be sure. His heart broke at the sight of her on the floor, wounded and bleeding heavily.

"O'Neill," Teal'c said urgently from behind him. "There is a sarcophagus one level up."

Jack pressed his fingers to the side of her neck. He found a very faint and slow pulse.

"Let's go," he said.

Teal'c effortlessly scooped his friend into his arms and ran from the room. He could tell Jack was only a step behind.

Together they ran into the room with the sarcophagus and lay her within it.

Jack watched helplessly, covered in blood, as it closed, encasing the woman he loved within. He looked over to Teal'c and saw that he was also covered in her blood.

"Where's Daniel?" Jack asked.

"With Jacob Carter on the Tel'tak," he replied simply.

"Get back there and tell them what's going on. Keep an eye out. I don't want to stick you in there too."

Teal'c nodded once and left, his weapon ready.

Jack sat on the floor next to the sarcophagus and waited, his gun ready to blow holes in the assailant in case he turned up again. He jumped to his feet when the sarcophagus opened.

He looked inside and smiled when she opened her eyes. She blinked in confusion before reaching out to take his offered hand. In seconds she was on her feet and stepping out of the sarcophagus. She looked at it in disgust.

"I was not letting you die. Neither was Teal'c."

Sam nodded and looked at her boots. "Because of what you said," she stated softly as she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Because of what I said," he answered just as quietly as he handed over her gun. "Stay sharp. He's still out there."

"Yes Sir," she nodded, knowing that the conversation was over for the time being.

They walked out of the room with their weapons raised and began making their way back to the Tel'tak.


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Jack started as he and Sam walked along a long forgotten path on a planet that was deserted thus far.

Sam smiled at him while trying to hold back her laughter. She knew where the conversation was going.

"So," she smiled. Daniel had warned her about the conversation that was coming.

"Any plans for when we get home?" he asked casually.

"Nope. Just need to water my plants," she answered honestly.

"Good!" he beamed then coughed, trying to hide his enthusiasm. "So I was uh, wondering, maybe, if you wanna watch the game with me?"

"Who's playing?"

"Minnesota and San Jose," he answered with a smile. Sam knew he always made a point of watching all the Minnesota games.

"The guys going to be there?" she asked casually, knowing that they weren't.

"Nah. Teal'c said he would but he's off visiting Ry'ac straight after the debrief and Daniel's gallivanting off with SG-7 to those ruins they found last week," he sighed, knowing that he would probably be watching the game alone. Again.

"I'd love to," she smiled, taking in his shocked expression.

"Really?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Sure, why not? My brother used to be on his school team and I used to watch. He and dad used to watch it together before mom... died. Mark taught me how to skate," she shrugged.

"Great. I'll get some beer and whatever. So, who you rootin' for?" he asked giving her a sideways glance.

Sam opened her mouth to answer, a smile on her face, when pain seared through her shoulder. Jack caught her as she stumbled and helped her to her knees. An arrow was lodged in her right shoulder, blood pouring from the wound.

Jack looked around, his P-90 held tightly in his hands. The place looked deserted. There were no hiding places. They were out in the open.

"Sir?" she gasped.

"Daniel, Teal'c? Keep your eyes open. We're not alone. Carter's taken an arrow to the shoulder," Jack said into his radio.

"Sir, I don't feel so good," Sam slurred as she slumped further forwards.

"You've got an arrow in your shoulder Carter," he said as he quickly glanced at her wound. He had to stem the bleeding. He had to protect both of them. They were out in the open with nowhere to take cover.

"Think its... poisoned..." she said as she collapsed at his side, a pool of blood rapidly darkening her jacket.

"Christ," he swore as he one handedly and almost blindly rummaged around in her pack for her med kit while keeping an eye out for their attackers.

Jack pulled the med kit from her pack and opened it with one hand. He hurriedly searched for the sterilising solution to wash out her wound.

"Sir?" she breathed, her eyes heavy.

"Just a minute Carter," he said, his voice panicked.

"It was... an... honour," her voice grew weaker.

"Ah! Don't you dare give up on me!" he said, his voice full of desperation. He watched helplessly as her eyes fluttered closed before she opened them again slightly.

He heard Teal'c's staff fire somewhere close by, Daniel's gun echoing around it. He dropped his gun and looked at her wound, trusting their friends to cover them.

His eyes locked with hers as she drew a thready breath. "Carter..." he begged as her eyes began to close again. "Please. I love you."

**A**

Sam woke up to the sounds of a heart monitor and someone pacing by her bed. She opened her eyes slowly and saw her CO at the end of her bed. He was the one who had been pacing. Daniel was on the chair at her left hand side, Teal'c stood at the bottom of her bed watching his worried friend pace.

"Guys?" she rasped out, her throat dry, her eyes heavy.

"Doc!" Jack called as he rushed back to the top of her bed and lifted the cup of water from the table. He positioned the straw at her lips and let some of the tension fall away from his posture.

"Jesus Carter, don't scare me like that again! I'm getting old you know!" he scolded then tried to make light of the situation.

"How long?" she asked as Janet appeared by her side and checked her vitals.

"Almost two weeks," Janet said softly.

"Get some rest Carter," Jack said as he got up to leave a while later. Daniel and Teal'c had already left.

"Did you tape the game?" she asked as she tried to stifle a yawn.

"Yeah," he breathed a laugh. "I haven't been home long enough to watch it."

"Offer still there to watch it?" she asked, her eyes brightening.

"Always," he beamed as he tapped her foot with his hand. "Get some rest. I'll swing by later with some jello."

Sam nodded and smiled as she watched him leave before succumbing to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack knew they shouldn't have drunk that alien punch. Everything in front of him was a blur. Her laughter floated towards him and he felt a beaming smile appear on his face.

Daniel had passed out after one and a half cups of punch, half a cup longer than Jack expected. Teal'c had put their friend to bed and kept watch; none of them knew what to expect.

Sam had wandered to the edge of the clearing with her head tilted back. She was looking at the stars twinkling bright in the night sky. She was a little unbalanced after finishing her two cups and helping herself to the half that Daniel hadn't drunk. She couldn't remember if she had helped the Colonel drink Teal'c's or if he had drunk all four.

He found her standing there and tilted his head back to see what she was looking at.

"Pretty," he smirked looking at her.

"Yeah it is," she smiled as she swayed.

"C'mon," he said as he motioned to the log in front of them, just beyond the clearing. He held out his arm for her which she took, laughing at his antics.

He slowly led the way over to the log and gratefully sat down on it, Sam still standing at his side. The log was a lot smaller than he originally thought. He shrugged and pulled her down on to his lap.

"It's just us here," he whispered dramatically. "I won't tell if you don't."

"Deal," she giggled in reply while moving in to a more comfortable position.

"Hey! No giggling," he teased causing her to blush slightly.

"Yes Sir," she teased back, causing him to scowl at the term.

"No Sirs tonight huh?" he asked as he ran a hand down her arm.

"Ok," she nodded then lay her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice," he mused while looking at the stars.

"Could be better," she sighed.

"Could be better?" he asked. "How could this be better?"

Sam smiled and took her jacket off. It was then that Jack noticed that it was a warm night. Warm enough to go without a jacket. He took his off and placed it beside him.

Sam spun herself around and sat on his lap so she was facing him, her legs behind him crossing at the ankles. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his arms encircle her waist.

"This is better," she whispered into his ear, a smile tugging at her lips.

"You're right," he swallowed. "This is much better."

He turned his head to his left and noticed that their lips were only inches apart. He looked from her lips to her eyes and back again. Her lips were begging to be kissed. He knew it was wrong but they had already jumped over the line by being in the position they were in.

He leaned forwards and closed the distance between them. Her lips were soft under his and opened to his inquisitive tongue almost instantly.

He pulled her closer to his chest as she quietly moaned against his mouth. He had imagined kissing her for years, but nothing he imagined came close to what he was experiencing.

His hands gripped her hips as her fingers worked through his greying hair. He was in heaven and he never wanted to leave. She was finally in his arms where she belonged. He smiled against her mouth before pulling her closer again, their t-shirts and pants the only things between them.

She moaned as she was dragged away, her nails scraping his neck as she tried to stay where she was. Jack opened his eyes and scowled.

"What is this?" one of the village elders cried as Sam was dragged further back.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Jack cried drunkenly as he tried to stand. Two villagers held him down by the shoulders.

"You know of our ways and customs. You know our laws!" the oldest of the elders said aghast.

"No woman is to be touched unless she is wed! Only her husband may touch her!" another elder said sternly.

"We know that this woman is not wed. You have told us that yourselves. Yet, you touch her as though she is yours!" the first elder shook his head.

"We're not from this planet!" Jack cried. "Those rules don't apply to us!" he added as he tried to stand up, only to be pushed back down onto the log again.

"You agreed to follow our rules the day you came here. It is part of our treaty. You have broken our trust. This woman is now impure."

Jack turned ice cold in a heartbeat. He felt the colour drain away from his face. He had been told what happened to 'impure' girls and women. They were put before the entire village and stoned to death.

"NO!" he cried as the elders began dragging her away again. Another two villagers had appeared at his side and held him down.

He would be made to watch her punishment and death. To Jack, that wasn't an option.

"We lied!" he lied quickly. The villagers dragged her further away. He could see she was giving a good fight but after the three cups of alien punch she was having trouble with her coordination. "She's my wife!"

The villagers stopped and turned to look at him. Most stared at him in disbelief. His eyes locked with Sam's and begged her to play along.

"Prove it," the oldest of the elders began.

"How do I do that?" he asked them. "I don't carry the certificate on me. It's at home."

"Your children. What are their names?"

"We don't... we don't have any children," he told them, trying to escape their hands.

"She is barren?" an elder gasped. "What need do you have with a barren wife?"

"NO!" Jack insisted, knowing that women incapable of having children were also put to death. "She's not barren! We just haven't gotten around to it yet. The whole saving the planets thing?!"

"You do not sleep in the same bed as your wife?"

"Of course I do!"

"Yet you have no children," the villagers and elders began walking away again.

"We're trying!" he called after them. "She could be pregnant right now and you're going to kill her!"

"O'Neill," Teal'c's voice boomed across the clearing. He quickly ran over to his friend and glared at the villagers.

"Teal'c! Tell them Carter and I are married," he begged his large friend.

"It is so," Teal'c lied easily.

"Why the deception?" one elder asked.

"For our own safety. Please. Let her go. I love her," Jack struggled to free himself. Teal'c glared at the four men holding him down making them all back away.

Jack scrambled to his feet and searched for his vest. He pulled at one of the pockets and took out the object inside.

"How's this for proof?" he asked as he pushed it in to one of the elders chests and made his way to Sam.

She was restrained by six villagers, one even tugging at her hair for her to cooperate. She stopped struggling when Jack took her into his arms, the villagers letting her go.

"For a minute there I thought I'd lost you," he whispered in her ear.

"For a minute there you almost did. What did you give them?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Doesn't matter," he shook his head. "I love you. Don't leave me."

"I won't."

**A**

"So, married huh?" Daniel asked smirking as he rubbed his head. "All because you were caught making out?"

"Shut up Daniel, I'm too hungover. And I always will be when it comes to this conversation," Jack moaned. He was pretty sure someone was trying to open his skull with a crowbar.

Jack was pretty sure someone had moved the gate during the night. He knew it hadn't been so far away before. He caught sight of his 'wife' out the corner of his eye. Like him, she was suffering.

"This stays between the four of us. Otherwise it's all our asses on the line," Jack grumbled, the gate finally coming into view.

Daniel and Teal'c walked through first.

"What did you give them to 'convince' them?" Sam asked.

Jack sighed and opened his vest pocket. He glanced at the object within his hand before handing it to her.

"Oh," she gasped quietly.

"She slipped it into my pocket before I left," he shrugged.

Sam nodded as she looked at the photo in her hands. The photo of her alternate self with her own alternate Colonel on their wedding day.

"You carry this with you?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

"You look happy," he shrugged before taking the photo from her hands and putting it back in his vest pocket.

He turned and walked through the gate, Sam a second behind him.


End file.
